Todavía existen los caballeros
by Enid an Gleanna
Summary: Aún quedan caballeros en Poniente. Son pocos, cada vez más escasos, pero los hay. Y Ser Arys Oakheart es uno. -Este fic participa en el reto #11 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes que aprecen en este documento son propiedad de George R. R. Martin, este fic no tiene fines lucrativos ni cosa que se le parezca.

Aclaración: trabajo que pertenece al reto #11: Azar, del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras, tu mejor foro en español sobre Canción de Hielo y Fuego.

N/A: Primera vez que trabajo con Lysa Arryn, personaje que no me agrada demasiado, pero no por eso le voy a hacer bashing. Así que si se esperaban un odio deliberado hacia la pobre mujer, esto los decepcionará terriblemente. No sé si lo habré hecho bien, pero lo intenté y en mi defensa he de decir que me esforcé para estar a la altura. Gracias.

* * *

Estaba recogiéndome el cabello en una larga trenza cuando oí el grito.

–¡Mamá!

Era agudísimo, penetrante, la voz de un niño asustado clamando por la protección incondicional que solo puede otorgarle la autora de sus días. Obedeciendo a la llamada de la carne de mi carne, solté los cabellos que entretejía con exquisita delicadeza (se trataba de unos cabellos rojos, espesos y perfumados; un pelo muchísimo más bonito que el de mi hermana Cat) y bajé apresuradamente las escaleras en busca de mi pequeñín, que sin dudas posibles estaba en una grave eventualidad. Aquel chillido podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte, incluso aunque otros de su edad estuviesen gritando también.

Descendí con alarma, premura y determinación, sin importarme que mis faldas susurrasen con más fuerza en torno a mis piernas. En dos ocasiones estuve a punto de precipitarme gradas abajo, pero por gracia de los Dioses seguía conservando mi vigor físico (sí, porque continuaba siendo la misma que en mi juventud, me daba igual que las criadas tuvieran que esforzarse para vestirme con las ropas que antaño luciese tan delicadamente, o que, de vez en cuando y rogando porque no las oyera, las damas se dijeran cosas al oído. Yo seguía siendo igualmente bella). No caí, como estaba diciendo, y en pocos segundos llegué al primer piso de la torre de la Mano, residencia que nos correspondía a los Arryn a causa del trabajo de mi señor esposo.

Pero mi pequeñín no estaba allí. Asustada, miré en derredor en busca de una pista de dónde pudiese encontrarse, mas no hallándola me disponía a subir de nuevo, con la respiración agitada (es este calor y el hedor a estiércol de Desembarco del Rey, de ningún modo mi constitución tiene algo que ver). Irritada, me pregunté si la negligencia de las doncellas llegaría hasta el punto de dejarlo salir. Les advertí hasta el hartazgo que lo mantuviesen vigilado, el insoportable hijo de Cersei Lannister no paraba de meterse con él. ¡Hacía dos semanas incluso le había tirado su caballero de madera al fuego! ¿Quién se creía para hacer eso? Tuve que consolar a mi niño diciéndole que pronto le compraría otro, pero ese Joffrey era un abusón. Y no, me importa poco que sea el futuro heredero de los Siete Reinos; se estaba metiendo con mi hijo, el único que me quedó vivo, aunque no fuese el que engendramos con mi amado Petyr, lo adoraba con mi vida de igual forma. No soportaría más los constantes maltratos de ese mocoso engreído hacia mi Robalito.

Llamé a los guardias que custodiaban las puertas y les exigí explicaciones sobre el paradero de mi hijo. Me respondieron evasivamente, con tono que rayaba en la zalamería. Me guardé los insultos en la cabeza, pero la mirada que les dirigí bastaba para congelar Dorne si hiciera falta. ¡Eran unos inútiles! Si quieres que algo se haga bien, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo, o eso había oído y creo estar en condiciones de dar toda la razón a ese dicho. Los aparté con un ademán furioso y salí al exterior, que resultó ser un cálido día de verano en la Fortaleza Roja. Nada agradable, pues flotaba en el aire un persistente olor a excrementos de caballo, sudor de hombre entrenándose, pan rancio... ni punto de comparación con mis días de niñez en Aguasdulces, con los hermosos atardeceres que Petyr y yo mirábamos juntos mientras jugábamos a los besos. Su aliento siempre olía a menta, puesto que la masticaba seguidamente; cuando se hizo más grande, un día en que estábamos especialmente mojados y llenos de sueños, metió la mano bajo mi corpiño y...

–¡Lady Lysa! ¡Qué bien que os encuentro!

Mierda. ¡Mierda! ¿Quién osa interrumpirme? ¡Justo estaba pensando en algo importante! Giré la cabeza rápidamente, el ensueño de los recuerdos transcurridos en tiempos lejanos y evocados a mi memoria desvaneciéndose al instante. Un hombre alto y con capa blanca venía acercándose con rapidez, el sol le arrancaba destellos a su cabello claro y tenía en sus brazos algo que a cualquiera le parecería un muñeco pequeño y delgaducho, pero yo sabía que se trataba de mi hijo. A juzgar por sus temblores incontrolables y por el modo en que el caballero parecía sujetarlo, acababa de sufrir una crisis tan común en él. Ignoré todo lo que hubiera estado pensando antes y me precipité a su encuentro, mis faldas creando un remolino a mi alrededor así como mi cabello. Llegué a su altura con el rostro congestionado, y tendí los brazos hacia el niño.

–No sabía qué hacer, mi señora –murmuró él, agradecido por mi intervención. Con brazos delicados de madre, me lo apegué contra el pecho y le comencé a acariciar el cabello con una mano–. Estaba jugando por el patio, cuando el príncipe Joffrey lo encontró y... bueno, ocurrieron una serie de eventualidades que provocaron las crisis habituales del pequeño. Lo encontré de casualidad y me dirigía a la torre de la Mano para entregároslo. –tomó aliento, como si le costara proseguir–. No podía dejarle solo.

Sabía que esas «eventualidades» obedecían al nombre de Joffrey Baratheon, el peor enemigo de Robalito aparte de aquella enfermedad que lo consume. seguramente había molestado a mi pequeñín hasta hacerlo enfadar, y todo el mundo sabe cómo se pone cuando se enfada. Pobrecito, ya me las veré con las doncellas descuidadas y con los malditos guardias. El niño se retorció nuevamente contra los brazos de ambos, que lo sosteníamos, y le dio una patada al caballero que le ensució aquella capa tan bonita. A pesar de que el golpe fue fuerte, el joven Arys Oakheart no protestó, ni siquiera con un gesto de su rostro.

–Si no es mucha la molestia, me gustaría que me ayudarais a llevarlo, Ser –le dije, mirándolo fijamente con ojos azules e inquisidores de madre. Él no apartó la vista, siempre con esa amabilidad que no obedecía a la hipocresía.

–Será un honor, Lady Lysa –respondió él, echando a caminar a paso lento conmigo. Le dirigió una mirada casi compasiva al niño, y parecía estarse conteniendo para no acariciarlo–. Es muy pequeño –comentó.

–Estáis equivocado –le dije con más frialdad de la que habría pretendido emplear–. Mi hijo cada día está más grande y fuerte. ¿No lo veis? Solo tiene cinco años, ya crecerá.

Él se encogió de hombros yprefirió evitar el comentario haciendo otros, mucho menos interesantes que Robert, pero consiguió apartar de mi cabeza la furia que me provocó la afirmación. No me gustaba que hiciesen hincapié en lo pequeño y frágil que parecía el niño, pues me entraban ganas de patearlo todo. He intentado cuanto está en mi mano y más para mantenerlo sano y equilibrado, pero a veces siento que la enfermedad me lo arrebata. Como ahora, cuando reposa laxo en los brazos del caballero, inconsciente como cada vez que lo acometen los temblores tan escalofriantes. Él entra en la habitación del niño –que casi nunca usa, ya que duerme conmigo gran parte de las noches– y se queda mirándolo un momento, casi sin atinar a nada. Tengo que agradecer que me haya mantenido la mente ocupada con los chismorreos de la Fortaleza Roja, a los que es aficionado,, y también agradezco que lo haya traído hasta aquí.

–Sois muy bondadoso, Ser –murmuré, ofreciéndole una sonrisa débil y cansada–. Si podéis, decidle a la primera criada que encontréis que vaya a buscar al maestre Pycelle de inmediato, por favor.

Él levantó sus ojos claros del niño dormido y entonces me volvió a mirar. Sentí un hilo de comprensión y complicidad, no sé por qué. Nada tiene que ver con el romance (amo perdidamente a Petyr y él a mí, lo sé). No obstante, tenía la particularidad de ser intenso.

–Yo mismo iré a buscar al maestre Pycelle, despreocupad... ¿Puedo deciros algo antes de marcharme, Lady Arryn? –Parecía dubitativo, como si no se atreviera a proseguir sin ver mi asentimiento–. Sois buena madre. Mirándoos, compruebo una vez más que las mujeres son fuertes.

Y sin poder contenerse más, me puso una mano en el hombro y me lo apretó brevemente, como queriendo darme un ánimo que necesitaba con desesperación. Sonreí, pensando en el hombre que perdieron las mujeres al haberse él encadenado a la guardia real. Él cumplía con su deber y era tan cortés como pocos, realmente me caía bien. Cuando se marchó,, me incliné sobre mi pobre robalito y le besé en la frente sudada. Me pregunté si recordaría que un caballero blanco lo cogió en brazos para que no cayera y me lo trajo, haciendo gala de sus votos de proteger al inocente. En la noche, después de dejar dormido a mi marido, iría al Sept del castillo para dar gracias a los dioses porque todavía existen los caballeros. Quedan pocos, son escasos, pero hay. Ser Arys Oakheart es uno.


End file.
